Revelations
by danie14
Summary: Takes place after 3x02, after Voight basically gave his OK to Halstead. This is a #Linstead fan fiction


**I don't know how long this is going to be, but this story has been stuck in my head so I thiught I would write this. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter :) give me feedback please**

* * *

Halstead entered his apartment after Mollys that night and put his stuff down. He entered the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge. It had been two days since Voight basically gave him the OK to be there for Erin.

 _"Halstead,"_

 _"Regarding you and Lindsay. I don't know what your relationship status is and I don't care. But I need to know someone has her back 24 hours a day."_

 _"Always" Jay replied._

He hadn't talked to her much outside of work. They exchanged a couple of texts here and there, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't up to going out and seeing everyone so she me isn't go to Molly's after work. He really missed was really happy she was back though.

He decided to text Voight.

"Hey Sarge, how is she doing?" Halstead texted.

"She's better. We just had dinner. She's in the living room now watching TV. Thank you for asking." Voight texted back.

"Of course. I care about her a lot. I just want her to get better." Jay replied.

"I know. Thank you for caring about her." He said.

"Would you mind if I stopped by to see her? I would really like to spend some time with her. We've barely talked about anything since she's been back." Jay said.

Voight rubbed his head. "No, I won't mind. Come over. I told you I don't care about your relationship anymore. As long as she's happy, I support it."

"Thank you Sarge. I really appreciate it. I'll always have her back, I promise."

"Ok. See you in a bit."

A big smile came over Halstead after the conversation he just had with Voight. It was the beginning of a new relationship between Halstead and Voight, and Jay enjoyed every moment of it.

He finished the beer, went to his room to change, grabbed his keys and his wallet and barged out of his apartment.

It took him about 12 minutes to get to Voight's after her picked up her favorite dessert. He was hesitant at first to go in, but he couldn't wait any longer.

He ran up the porch and rang the doorbell.

Erin answered the door. "Hey," giving him a slight smile.

* * *

"Hi," Halstead said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just missed you. I just thought we can watch a movie or something. I brought your favorite." He said holding up the bag in his hand.

"Ah you're the best" Erin said as she grabbed the bag from his hand and moved out of the doorway to let him in. "Come in."

They awkwardly say on the couch as Erin opened the box.

"So how are you doing?" Halstead asked.

Erin laughed. "Jay, I'm good. Seriously. You need to stop worrying about me."

"I always worry about you." He said as they made eye contact.

"I missed you, you know." She finally said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I missed you too, Er." He asked raising his eyebrows.

"How are you doing after, you know the abduction?" She asked.

"I'm good. Having you back in the unit and in my life helped me get better." He replied.

She moved closer to him on the couch. "I'm really sorry, Jay."

"For what?" He asked.

"For all of it. For shutting you out after Nadia was killed, for losing myself, for sleeping with Landon, for going off the rails, for pushing you away when I needed you the most, for breaking your heart, for putting my job in front of you..."

Jay cut her off and took her hand in his. "You're here now."

She grazed his cheek and continued, "Most more importantly, for giving up on us. Despite the fact that I am so in love with you.

I'm sorry that it took you being taken from for me crawl out of the hole I was in and for me to realize how much you mean to me."

"You're in love with me?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows. He was shocked.

"Of course I am, you idiot." She said as she smiled at him and squeezed his hand harder.

"I love you too, Erin." They made eye contact. "So much."

"Can we give us another shot?" She asked.

"I wouldn't want anything more." He said.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" She asked.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he thought it was too early. Instead, he nodded and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Voight didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversations, but he heard it anyway. He was happy for his pseudo daughter and her partner. Halstead proved himself to him and he had a lot of respect for his detective.

Halstead and Lindsay fell asleep in each other's arms, on the couch.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
